dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Baldi VS Super Smash Bros
Sketch-1542495704723.png|EmperorDedede 2019-01-07 (1).png|GalactaK Smash vs Baldi.jpg|HumbleMorgana BaldiVSGODDAMNSMASH.jpg|Jioto576 Baldi vs SSB.png|Oofman789 3E4CAD20-E3DE-47B6-8231-CD5D00626850.jpeg|Carlton Banks1 Baldi VS Super Smash Bros Is a DBX Made By Jackthomasmoore! (It's Also a Sequel to Thanos Vs Super Smash Bros) Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight Location: Baldi's Schoolhouse - Baldi's Basics Announcer: Select your Warrior! (Player 1 selects Baldi) (Player 2 selects the Smash Ball) Announcer: Settle it in DBX! Mario woke up in a schoolhouse Mario: Where am i? Baldi: Your in my schoolhouse! You must need 7 Notebooks To leave this area Mario: OK 3 + 1 = Mario wrote Super Mushroom Baldi then frowned angrily I get more angry each time you answer wrong! Mario whistled out a portal which 100's of fighters ran Baldi: WHO ARE ALL OF YOU?!?!?! Everyone: we're the Smashers! They all got in their stances ready to fight Baldi HERE WE GOOO! Mario threw Cappy at Baldi's head making him comedian Link got out one of his bombs and putted them near Baldi's feet and Exploded This wore off Cappy's look on Baldi Baldi then Smacked both Mario and Link with his ruler Captain Falcon Falcon Punched Baldi's head making him launch through many doors Sonic ran to Baldi and Spin dashed at him No running in the halls... Sonic then gasped and ran very fast but Principal of the Thing came after him 30 seconds... detention for you! Sonic: I'm supposed to be the fastest... but I Was too slow to attack that Bald Man... After that, Waluigi looked through the window, tears dropping, eyes watering, crying Ryu grabbed Baldi and then Ken Focus attacked him, But Baldi got out of it and Stabbed both Ryu and Ken to Death. Ryu and Ken killed by Baldi! Yoshi sucked out his Tounge at Baldi turning him into an egg. Then he dashed at him, sending him into a stampede of Coloured Yoshis Bowser transformed into Giga Bowser, Ganondorf transformed into Ganon, The Demon King, Mewtwo transformed into Mega Mewtwo Y, Meta Knight changed into Galacta Knight, Wario ate some Nasty Garlic and transformed into Wario-Man, Sonic Ran out of Detention and got the 6 Chaos emeralds and Transformed into Super Sonic, King Dedede putted on a Mask to be Masked Dedede, Lucario transformed into Mega Lucario, Little Mac Transformed into Giga Mac and Pac-Man transformed into Super Pac-Man. Baldi: WHAT?!?!?! HOW?!?!?! Think Baldi think! Baldi Stabbed every Transformed-Fighter with his ruler but Super Sonic avoided the Stab Bowser, Ganondorf, Mewtwo, Meta Knight, Wario, King Dedede, Lucario, Little Mac and Pac-Man killed by Baldi! Shulk looked at all the dead fighter corpses, he looked at Baldi, he choosed a Mondado Art: which is Buster Shulk kept attacking Baldi with the Monado and Stabbed his arm, Jigglypuff then sung a Lullaby to Baldi, slowly falling down Kirby: Poyo! (I think we did it!) Pit: Do you think? ???: Regardless People... All the fighters then turned to Baldi. Baldi: You think i'm done yet? Baldi called for Galeem and... this happened Everyone (Except Kirby and Piranha Plant) killed by Galeem! Baldi also called for Dharkon to Consume Piranha Plant to death. Piranha Plant killed by Dharkon! Kirby Layed on the ground crying for help, But then all of a sudden Joker ran to Baldi and Immediately Stabbed Baldi through the chest Joker: It's OK Little Buddy! Kirby: Poyo! Joker: Time to send you home... Kirby Poyo! (Thanks!) DBX Conclusion This game's winner is... (Cue: Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Main Theme - Lifelight) KIRBY AND JOKER!!! Next Time Waluigi WAAAHS into DBX! Extra Scene The 4 Dragon Quest Heroes, Banjo-Kazooie, Terry Bogard, Sans and the Mystery Fighter looked through the Schoolhouse and realized they were very late to get inside the Schoolhouse, then Galleem and Dharkon came behind the Fighters who looked through the Schoolhouse and killed them immediately Note: I will edit out the page when the 2 Mystery Fighters are revealed Voting Results Baldi: 5: Super Smash Bros: 36 Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Jackthomasmoore Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:DBXs with Music Category:'One vs Team' themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Male Vs Male Category:Male VS Female Category:'Hero VS Villain' themed DBX Fights Category:Indie VS Sega themed DBX Fights Category:Nintendo vs indie Themed DBX Fights